Ths Program-Project in Liver Diseases represents a multidisciplinary approach to a variety of problems concerned with various aspects of liver biochemistry and physiology and liver disease. The major research projects include 1. Isolation and serological characterization of new hepatitis viruses; 2. An assessment of steroid therapy in acute viral hepatitis with subacute hepatic necrosis; 3 Examination of histocompatibility and the immune response in patients with liver disease; 4. An assessment of the role of lipid peroxidation in toxic hepatitis; 5. Studies in regulation of hepatocytes as important experimental tools; 6. An examination of the various aspects of hepatic biliary excretion.